


Vegan

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Vegan

"I'm not a rabbit, Potter." Severus glared. "I require more sustenance than beans and weeds."

"It's a very healthy diet, Severus." Harry stood and held out his arms, showing off his lean body. Severus couldn't argue that he looked good. 

Very good.

"C'mere." Severus beckoned him and grabbed Harry's hips once he was within reach. Looking up, he said, "Are all animal products forbidden?"

Harry nodded. "Some people won't even eat honey."

Severus nuzzled Harry's cock, inhaling the musky scent. 

"What about semen?"

Harry reached down and helped guide his cock into Severus's mouth.

"Maybe we could make an exception."


End file.
